


Star-Crossed Lovers

by AlekWalker



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Definitely trust me on this!, Double Penetration, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekWalker/pseuds/AlekWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty is in a long distance relationship with Peter, she's lonely and caves to her friends' insistence that she at least go on a date with someone on the same planet. This winds up with Kitty stuck between a rock and a hardplace.</p><p>(I suck with summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts), [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/gifts), [Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse/gifts).



> So _THIS_ was the result of ozhawk sending me the tumblr linked below.
> 
> http://lark-cale.tumblr.com/post/124312751291/ozhawkauthor-dirtymarvelimagine-imagine-a
> 
> Of course with me being sick at the time the bunny the tumblr spawned latched on and wouldn't let go so three days later here it is. StarHawkCat threesome smut!

_ _

_Clint, Peter and Kitty. (Manip courtesy of ozhawk)_

 

Kitty had never really thought of herself as the kind of person who’d be dating two guys at once, yet here she was doing exactly that. Currently she was in a _long_ distance relationship with Peter who was eight years older than her, _despite_ her extremely bad history of dating older men named Peter.

Though since it had been quite a while since she’d seen him in person, Kitty had eventually caved to her friends’ persuasion during one of their girls’ nights and had agreed to go on a blind date. The sheer number of suggestions she’d gotten from her younger friends had been so overwhelming that Kitty had gone to Jean and Ororo for help, God knows Rogue had been _absolutely_ useless.

Which was how Kitty had found herself inadvertently dating an Avenger, not just any Avenger either but Hawkeye, and wasn’t that daunting to be trying to date a known super hero in public.

She enjoyed her dates with Clint, they were easy and uncomplicated not to mention the fact that Clint was actually _on_ the same planet as her and the sex, well she couldn’t really compare the two as she hadn’t gone all the way with Peter yet.

Earlier in the week Kitty had escorted Clint to one of Tony Stark’s large parties and that in itself had been an eye-opening experience, she’d gotten a little heady from all the champagne and had excused herself from the conversation she’d been in the midst of with Pepper Potts, Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff.

She’d been in the process of splashing some cold water on her face when arms had curled around her waist, Kitty had stiffened at first until she lifted her eyes to the mirror and saw Clint behind her. Before she could even question why Clint was there Kitty had found herself lost in a wave of sensation as his mouth had settled on her neck, his hands slid beneath the skirt of her dress so his thumbs could hook beneath the waistband of her panties to ease them down.

Clint had fucked her so thoroughly that Kitty had needed to remove her heels in order to walk straight; she’d received a very pointed look from Natasha which had resulted in Kitty turning her head into Clint’s arm to hide her blush.

After Clint had dropped her home Kitty hadn’t seen nor heard from him for the past four days, until she’d received a cryptic text from him earlier that had consisted of an address and _Meet me here at Ten tonight_.

There’d been no other specifications as to what she should wear or if she’d needed to bring anything so Kitty had opted to wear her favourite pair of worn dark wash jeans, white button down shirt and her soft black leather jacket.

Her boots scuffed quietly against the concrete as Kitty approached the porch of the dark house, the wooden step leading up to the porch creaked ominously as her booted foot settled upon it, her rich chocolate eyes sweeping over the front of the house as she moved towards the door.

Lifting her small hand Kitty knocked once against the door, her brow furrowing as it creaked open; slipping in through the small gap Kitty closed the door behind her. She wasn’t helpless so had no fear over entering a strange dark house, plus she doubted Clint would be leading her into a trap.

“Clint?” Kitty called into the darkness.

Her only response was the soft thud of something landing by her feet, crouching down Kitty felt around the floor blindly until her fingers curled around a slim plastic tube. Gliding her fingers along its surface it took her a minute or so to realise it was a glow stick, cracking it Kitty gave it a good shake and lifted it so she could see. The stick didn’t illuminate much further than a foot in front of her but it was enough for her to see an arrow propped on the banister and pointing up the stairs.

Making her way up the stairs Kitty did her best to ignore the sudden fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, once she reached the top Kitty spotted Clint’s familiar brown leather jacket draped over the railing. Tucking the glow stick beneath her chin Kitty shrugged out of her jacket, draped it over the railing next to Clint’s and turned either way to scan the hall in both directions.

At the far end of the hallway on her right Kitty saw the faint flickering of what she assumed to be candle light through the gap in the doorway, her attention was so focused on the doorway ahead of her that Kitty missed the slight movement in the shadows at the other end of the hallway.

Inching as quietly as possible down the hall Kitty nudged the door open, peered inside the room and crossed the threshold into the room when she saw Clint, standing shirtless by the foot of the bed with his back to the door.

Kitty had been about to open her mouth to speak when Clint turned and took a step forward just as her gaze dropped from Clint to the red leather jacket resting on one corner of the bed. Her eyes snapped back to Clint to take in his expression, he had one brow cocked upwards and his mouth was curving into a wicked grin as his gaze moved up over her shoulder.

Hearing the door click shut behind her, Kitty turned slowly, only to come face to chest with the last person she’d expected to see, looking up and up to his face she gulped and stammered “Peter?”

“Hmm, you do remember me then Kitty.” Peter rumbled quietly as one of his large hands lifted to cup her cheek.

There really was no other way to explain what Kitty was feeling other than torn, not only was she currently confronted by _both_ her _hot_ boyfriends but also by the knowledge that they both _knew_ about each other and were apparently in cahoots with whatever was going on here.

Going to take a step back from the solid wall of muscle that was Peter, Kitty didn’t get very far as she backed into Clint’s muscular form. Before she could even consider becoming intangible a thin metallic bracer approximately two inches in width locked around her right wrist with an audible click that had her gasping incredulously “What the?”

“Just a little insurance sweetheart, to make sure you stick around to hear us out,” Clint’s gravelly voice stated by her ear.

Frowning at that response Kitty focused to try and phase through the floor, when nothing happened her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the bracer locked around her wrist. Twisting so she was side on to both men Kitty turned her head in order to glare at both men grumbling “You put an inhibitor on me?”

Peter at least had the grace to look guilty, she noted, while Clint, well she couldn’t quite read the look on Clint’s face as he shrugged casually. Blowing out a harsh breath in frustration Kitty tried to take a step back to get some space from both men, only to find herself suddenly turned back towards Peter as Clint’s arms locked around her waist.

“My idea,” Peter mumbled sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his neck, dropping his hand from his neck he reached out to cup both of Kitty’s cheeks as he dipped his head to close the foot of distance their noses just touching as he added “I didn’t think you’d stick around to listen to our proposal once you knew we were in on this together.”

“What proposal?” Kitty inquired, she was trying to do her best to ignore the press of Clint’s muscular chest against her back and the heat of Peter’s breath blowing across her lips.

“That was my idea, actually,” Clint supplied from behind her, his hot breath tickling her ear telling Kitty he’d dropped his head down towards hers “You see, Peter here _ran_ into me the other night after I dropped you home and we got to talking, _after_ he tried to take my head off that is.”

Peter’s hands on her cheeks moved slightly which Kitty assumed was because he’d shrugged in response to Clint, not that she could see anything more than his dark emerald eyes and tempting lips.

“You see he didn’t take too kindly to me spending time with his girl it seems, so once he realised I wasn’t going to fight him, ‘cause let’s face it, he’s far too hot to want to damage, I told him I was willing to share and asked him if he thought you’d like to fuck us both,” Clint drawled, his voice sinfully husky.

“Crap,” Kitty groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, the dual masculine laughs not helping her current situation as heat pooled low in her belly.

“Hmm, yeah it surprised the hell out of me too when he freaked out about me having fucked you, but then he not so discreetly looked at me and seemed to ponder the question. That inevitably led to us planning this little rendezvous over the past couple of days.”

“I am so screwed here, aren’t I?” Kitty asked quietly.

“Not yet, but that’s the general idea,” came the synchronised response from both men that had Kitty’s heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

Peter’s mouth settled lightly over Kitty’s, his kiss was tender and tentative as his large hands skimmed from her cheeks down her neck, his fingers dipping beneath the collar of her shirt to stroke the skin of her shoulders.

The silence in the room was shattered by the sound of flying buttons and ripping fabric, Kitty’s eyes flew wide as she looked up into Peter’s hungry eyes before dropping her gaze to his hands as they tugged at her ruined shirt she groaned “Damnit Peter, was that really necessary?”

Kitty’s irritation over the damage to her shirt was short lived as Peter’s mouth crashed back down over hers, his hands slipping beneath the ruined material to settle against her bare lower back. She was vaguely aware of Clint’s low rumble of amused laughter, his hands gliding up her arms to bunch in the material at the top of shoulders to ease it off.

“Hey, hot shot, let the woman up for air so we can get her settled on the bed,” Clint’s voice echoed in Kitty’s ears, though when Peter never lifted his mouth from hers there was the distinctive sound of Clint’s hand smacking the back of Peter’s head.

“What the hell, man,” Peter groused when he finally lifted his head, his lower lip jutting out in a sulky pout that drew a soft giggle from Kitty as Clint manoeuvred her out of Peter’s hold and guided her onto the bed.

“Come on, hot shot, I thought you said you were some kind of intergalactic ladies’ man?” Clint quipped as he settled himself at the head of the bed, sitting with his back to the head board he curled one arm around Kitty’s waist and tugged gently pulling her back to sit between his legs.

“The key word in that conversation being _was_ , I _was_ an intergalactic ladies man, before Kitty,” Peter huffed his eyes drinking in Kitty as she settled between Clint’s legs and leant back against the other man’s chest, he bit back a groan as Clint’s hands settled over Kitty’s bra and squeezed her breasts, “ _Fuck_ , man, that’s not fair.”

Arching up into Clint’s hands Kitty whimpered, she needed more sensation, she needed Peter to get his shit together, wriggling back into Clint she managed to awkwardly kick her boots off her feet before reaching out to Peter pleading “Peter, come here.”

The indecision warring on Peter’s face was clear to Kitty, he was torn between staying where he was and watching or answering her plea, as Clint’s mouth settled on her shoulder his hands slipped beneath the satin of her bra to pinch her nipples.

Biting at her lower lip to try and stop the moan that bubbled to the surface Kitty dropped her hands to the waistband of her jeans, squeezing her eyes shut as Clint’s fingers circled and flicked teasingly at her nipples she tried desperately to unfasten her jeans, the denim suddenly seeming confining.

Her hands were batted aside and replaced by Peter’s, his fingers making deft work of the button, as he eased the zipper down Kitty forced her eyes open and they locked onto Peter’s darkened emerald ones. When his hands slid beneath the waistband of her jeans and panties Kitty dug her feet into the mattress, her shoulders pushing back against Clint’s chest as she lifted her ass up.

Peter’s hands stalled at her ass to deliver a firm squeeze to both cheeks, the scruff of his facial hair scratching at her skin as he kissed his way along her stomach. Kitty couldn’t really stay silent any longer as she released her lower lip and moaned.

Kitty felt more than heard Clint’s low rumble of laughter as his chest vibrated against her shoulders, one of his hands moved out of her bra calloused fingers skimming along her skin just beneath the band of her bra. How he managed to get his hand between her back and his chest was beyond Kitty at the current point in time, her brain really was not functioning on all cylinders as she was slowly swept away on a wave of pleasure.

Within moments her bra was unfastened and being slipped from her shoulders, and Kitty’s ability to focus was gone; she was lost to the sensations of two pairs of large hands exploring and teasing her body.

Once Peter’s hands slid from the curve of her ass to the back of her thighs, pulling her clothing with them, Kitty dropped her ass back to the mattress, her right hand falling to rest on Clint’s thigh as he nipped and suckled at the spot where her neck became her shoulder. Her left hand she settled between her breasts briefly, her fingers ghosted lightly along the skin of her sternum until they met Clint’s.

His hands were curved around her ribs beneath her breasts with the tips of his middle fingers touching, Kitty skimmed over his fingers trailing her own lower down her stomach. Circling one finger around her clit Kitty tilted her head slightly to give Clint better access to her neck, while Peter’s hands stalled by her ankles as he muttered a curse she was sure wasn’t in any language she’d ever heard before. Quite possibly one nobody on Earth had ever heard before.

Easing her feet free of the clothing bunched at her ankles in Peter’s grasp, Kitty looked down at Peter, her cheeks heating as she pulled her feet up, her knees slightly bent as she opened them wider. Flicking her finger against her clit Kitty moaned softly, her eyes never moving from Peter’s as she slid her fingers lower through her folds to gather the slick juices welling at her core.

“You should taste her, Pete. She tastes like honey,” Clint drawled.

Whimpering at the loss of Clint’s mouth at her neck, Kitty dug her short nails into his thigh, his low growl by her ear her only warning before his left hand shot down to encircle her wrist and pulled her hand from between her legs. He guided her hand up and over her shoulder, before her brain could even process what was going to happen Clint had sucked her slick fingers into his mouth, his wicked tongue lapping against her fingers.

A hot mouth against the inside of her left knee had Kitty’s attention snapping back to Peter who was crawling up the bed between her legs, his movements reminding her of a large predatory cat stalking its’ prey. His broad shoulders nudged her legs further apart, his large hands curling under her knees to lift first one leg and then the other over his shoulders as he kissed his way up along her inner thigh.

Peter’s hot breath blowing against her thigh had Kitty squirming restlessly between the two large men, whining as her fingers slipped from Clint’s mouth she lost any and all hope of coherent thought as two hot, hungry mouths latched onto her simultaneously.

Clint’s had settled upon her neck while Peter had moved from her thigh, the first stroke of Peter’s tongue as he licked her from slit to clit had Kitty’s body jerking, her shoulders pressing back into Clint as her hips bucked up into Peter, whose large hands settled on her hips to pin them against the mattress.

As overwhelmed by the sensations as Kitty was all she could do was rest back against Clint’s chest, his hands having moved back to her breasts were gently kneading, occasionally flicking or tugging at her nipples as his mouth worked at marring the delicate skin of her neck. Her right hand clenched tightly at Clint’s thigh, her left having dropped to stroke through Peter’s short, messy light brown hair tugged against the strands as his mouth closed around her clit.

Between the combined efforts of Peter’s mouth on her clit and the two fingers that were now probing her slick channel Kitty’s muscles were winding tight, it was when Peter crooked those two fingers and hit the small ridge of nerves hidden deep that fireworks burst behind her eyes.

Crying out, her body arched as her inner muscles tightened around Peter’s fingers, the only thing currently stopping Kitty from flying off the bed was Clint’s arms around her torso and Peter’s free hand splayed across her pelvis.

The weight of Peter’s body pressing into her as his mouth settled over hers had Kitty clutching him to her, she was _definitely_ aware of the fact that both her guys were aroused. Clint’s confined erection was pressing into her lower back, while Peter’s was pressed against her thigh, grinding gently as he kissed her languidly.

Pressing her palms against Peter’s shoulders Kitty pushed until he pulled back from the kiss, taking the opportunity to catch her breath she blinked slowly tilting her head back on Clint’s chest so she could see both of them. She was positive her cheeks were flushed from the thoughts floating through her mind, licking her lips she whispered “I think you both need to lose your pants.”

As both men moved off the bed Kitty lent forward, her eyes riveted to both men as they shed the remaining layers of their clothing at different speeds. While Peter was quick and joining her rapidly back on the bed to nibble at her shoulder, Clint took his time, making a show of it that even drew Peter’s attention, Kitty noted, as she turned her head slightly to see Peter’s mouth hanging open.

Shifting between Peter’s legs Kitty settled on her knees, her hands moving to his shoulders to press him back to rest against the headboard, sliding her hands down over his chest she followed the path of her hands with her mouth, feathering kisses along his chest.

Peter’s sharp intake of breath as Kitty swirled her tongue in his navel had her looking up through her lashes, bracing her hands on Peter’s muscular thighs she shuffled back on her knees and lowered her head to lick along the leaking tip of his erect cock.

Sucking his hard length between her moist lips Kitty smirked at his muttered curse, the bump of Clint’s thighs against her ass was surprising though as she hadn’t felt the mattress dip when he joined them.

Settling into a slow rhythm Kitty bobbed up and down along Peter’s cock, her rhythm faltered slightly as one of Clint’s hands stroked over the curve of her ass before spreading her cheeks, the cool lube on the fingers of his other hand startling her as he teased her rear entrance.

“Relax, _Malyutka_. The tenser you are the more it will hurt and I _don’t_ want to hurt you,” Clint murmured as he lent down to brush a kiss against her shoulder.

Humming in acknowledgement that she’d heard Clint, Kitty was rewarded by Peter’s guttural groan as his fingers tangled in her hair. Focusing her attention on Peter she relaxed back into her task, oblivious to when Clint’s index finger breached the tight ring of muscle of her ass.

As a second finger breached her rear entrance to join the first Kitty gasped around Peter’s cock, her fingers digging into his thighs as she lifted her head to focus her attention on the tip of his cock. Slipping off with a wet pop Kitty flicked her tongue against the slit, before circling it around the head and running her tongue along the underside of his erect cock.

Shuffling forward Kitty captured Peter’s mouth in a slow lazy kiss as Clint’s fingers never faltered in prepping her, when they scissored to stretch her muscles she groaned against Peter’s lips while pressing her ass back into Clint’s hand.

“Guys, quit teasing, please.” Kitty whined against Peter’s mouth.

One of Clint’s strong arms curled around her ribs and pulled her back into his chest as a foil packet landed on Peter’s chest, Kitty wriggled back against Clint turning her head slightly to kiss his jaw. In her peripheral vision she saw Peter’s hands fumbling to tear the packet open; when he eventually succeeded in opening it he deftly rolled the condom into place.

Yelping in surprise as Clint lifted her off the mattress Kitty watched as Peter shifted to lay down, Clint moved to straddle Peter’s legs, she assumed, her eyes not wanting to move off Peter’s hand stroking his long, thick cock. When he settled her back onto the mattress Kitty found her knees either side of Peter’s hips, Clint’s hands resting on her hips urging her down.

She felt the tip of Peter’s sheathed erection brush against her, bracing her hands on his chest Kitty slowly sank down onto his cock, her hips rocking slightly to work his thickness into her slick heat. Gnawing on her lower lip at the burn - Peter was as long as Clint but slightly thicker so his entry bordered on the precipice of pain - Clint’s low murmurs of praise as his thumb brushed her clit helped blur the pain until she was seated flush against Peter’s groin.

After a minute or two to adjust Kitty found herself being lifted by Clint’s hands at her waist, Peter’s hands were on her ass and spreading her cheeks as she shifted to brace her hands on the mattress by his sides.

“Kitty, sweetheart you need to relax for me,” Clint grunted as the tip of his sheathed, hard cock forced its way past the tight ring of muscle.

Whimpering at the sharp sting of pain Kitty tried to force it from her mind, tried to relax as Clint asked, though nothing was working until one of Clint’s hands slid from her waist, his calloused fingers unerringly finding her clit and stroking.

Mewling quietly as her body relaxed Kitty was hit by an overload of stimulation, from Clint’s fingers working her clit to both Peter and Clint’s cocks sinking deep into her diminutive body, the intense feeling of fullness caused all coherent thought to vanish as she muttered “Unnn.”

Lost to the swirling vortex of sensation Kitty had no idea how Clint and Peter _somehow_ managed to establish a rhythm to their thrusts that drove her to the brink, the dual motions of one cock going in as the other eased out combined with the guys’ labored, heavy breaths had her head spinning.

In reality Kitty really couldn’t do anything but hold on, Clint’s hands found hers on the mattress and closed over them, their fingers entwining as Peter’s hands came up tentatively to cup at her breasts.

A familiar tightness coiling low in her belly told Kitty she was close, her rapid breathing, keens and occasional curse she was pretty sure told her guys the same thing. As she muttered a particularly filthy curse Kitty was rewarded by Clint’s chuckle and Peter arching one brow with a smug look on his face as he inquired “You gonna come for us, sweetheart?”

The low rumble of Peter’s voice sent Kitty flying over the brink into the vortex as she came _hard;_ she heard Clint’s breath hitch as the hand on her hip tightened, his other splaying over her stomach as he buried himself deep, grunting by her ear as he came.

She could _feel_ Clint’s cock pulsing, buried deep in her rear passage, and given the look currently on Peter’s face and his creative cursing Kitty assumed he could as well, Peter’s hands moved up from her breasts to settle on her shoulders in a white knuckled grip as he drove himself deep in her core to follow them into ecstasy.

Kitty’s muscles fluttered convulsively, milking both cocks buried deep within her, as Peter jerked upwards into a sitting position Kitty and Clint both groaned as another wave of aftershocks shuddered through them. As Peter lent over her shoulder Kitty turned her head in time to watch him tentatively kiss Clint, and damn but wasn’t _that_ the hottest sight she’d seen in a while.

“You know, if you two are planning to make out right now I can go wait in the other room?” Kitty mumbled half seriously, even though they were both still buried inside her, gradually growing limp, she suddenly felt like a third wheel on a two wheeled bicycle.

Breaking apart with a glance two sets of strong arms wrapped around her, both leaning in to kiss her; Kitty was stunned as they managed to both hit half her mouth each even as the other halves of their own met.

Within a few minutes, Kitty found herself nestled in between two hard male bodies, her head on Peter’s muscular chest as Clint spooned her from behind. She felt good, her body humming with afterglow, but she couldn’t quite relax. Neither of the men said anything, just snuggling quietly with her, until finally Kitty couldn’t take it any more.

“So what happens now?” she asked quietly.

“Hmm,” Clint mumbled into her neck, “give us a few minutes and we’ll do it again. Star-Boy wants your ass next time.”

“It’s Star- _Lord_ , you dork,” Peter reached over Kitty and poked Clint in the ribs. “And that’s not what she meant, is it, Kit?”

“No,” she said, afraid to look up at him.

“Do you really think I didn’t know from the beginning about you and Peter?” Clint said, amusement in his voice. “You were just lonely, I get it. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Kitty froze, and then her head snapped round so fast she almost headbutted Clint in the face. “You _knew_?”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course I knew. I was okay with being your casual hookup, at least at first.” He looked suddenly a little vulnerable. “You’re kind of easy to fall in love with though, Kitty. I quite see why Peter was ready to kill me for touching you.”

Kitty took a deep breath, looked back to meet Peter’s emerald gaze. “I – I cheated on you. I’m sorry.”

“Kitty,” he leaned closer, his lips ghosting over her cheek. “It’s all right. I came back this time thinking that I might ask you to come with me – but I was being selfish. Clint pointed it out to me. Space is no place for a girl who phases through walls by instinct when threatened. All it would take is one phase into hard vacuum and I’d lose you. _We’d_ lose you.”

“And if that happened, I’d hunt him down and kill _him_ ,” Clint said quietly.

“I can’t stay here with you, much though I’d like to. Clint can, though.”

“So – what?” Kitty fought to suppress the tears. “You’re dumping me?”

“No.” Peter kissed her, warm and slow. “Not unless you want it. I couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing you again, or worse, seeing you with Clint and not being able to touch you.” He hesitated. “ _Either_ of you.”

“No, I don’t want that. I don’t think I could choose between either of you even if my life depended on it,” Kitty murmured.

“Then you don’t have to sweetheart,” Clint stated matter-of-factly, brushing a kiss against the back of Kitty’s neck he continued “I have no problem with sharing you with Star- _Boy_ whenever he’s in the neighbourhood. Pretty sure having the two of you in my bed makes me the luckiest man on the planet.”

Kitty snickered quietly at that, she knew without a doubt what was about to come out of Peter’s mouth before he even said it.

“Come on its Star- _Lord_ , man get it right or I’m gonna start calling you Hawkass,” Peter muttered, levelling a mock glare over the top of Kitty’s head at Clint.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” Kitty chimed in before Clint could retaliate to Peter’s threat, glancing between the two of them she cleared her throat before continuing “Even if the two of you act like children sometimes.”

Peter grinned at Clint. “Oh, Kit. We sure aren’t _children_. Shall we show her, Clint?”

“Our boyfriend does have some really excellent ideas,” Clint murmured against Kitty’s neck, his hands sliding down her body. “Don’t you think, sweetheart?”

Kitty was too busy having the breath kissed out of her by Peter to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> It _WAS_ intended to be a short one shot, but as you can see the guys got a little carried away in my head and it wound up as a _really_ long one shot.
> 
> Oops forgot the translation _Malyutka_ is Russian for Little One.


End file.
